


ЭТО

by Herber_baby17



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Groping, Humor, M/M, Wade loves touching Peter's butt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Вот это мне нравится! – Уэйд снова шлепнул его по заднице. – А речь капитана? Нееее, не настолько.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ЭТО

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489165) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



> поглаживания и прикосновения Уэйда к заднице Питера. Очень литературный перевод. 
> 
> Текст был переведен специально fandom DEADPOOL 2014
> 
> Спасибо этой невероятной, упоротой в дюпеля команде за то, что ДОДАЛИ ЕЩЕ В СТАДИИ ПРЕДПОКАЗА ХДД   
> Нам всем припекло, как картофелину(с) Лав ю гайз! <3!!

*шлепок*  
  
— БОЖЕ Ж ТЫ МОЙ, УЭЙД! — оборачиваясь, заорал Питер и посмотрел на своего бойфренда.  
  
— Что? — под черно-красной маской пряталась ухмылка. В этом просто не могло быть сомнений.  
  
— Прекрати это делать!  
  
— Делать что?  
  
Питер, надувшись, потер правую ягодицу.  
  
— Шлепать меня по заднице на людях. Перед Мстителями, — он сузил глаза. — Кэп говорил о миссии, так что, пожалуйста, сосредоточься и перестань дурачиться!  
  
— Оооо, это же так скучно! — Уэйд наклонился и прошептал ему на ухо, озорно улыбнувшись, — Я придумал кое-что получше. Никто не смотрит на нас, так что, почему бы нам не пойти в уборную в конце коридора и не провести это время повеселее, а не слушать это дерьмо?  
  
— Это «дерьмо», — сухо ответил себе под нос Питер, игнорируя руку на своей промежности, — и есть то, чем мы будем заниматься следующие несколько часов, чтобы убедиться, что злодеи арестованы, а гражданские не пострадали, — рука Уэйда более ощутимо проехалась по нему и Питер втянул носом воздух.  
  
— На этот раз мы зажжем по полной, Пити, не надо париться об этом, — у наемника был хриплый и сдавленный голос, а дыхание такое теплое, что Питер чувствовал его даже через спандекс. — Вот это мне нравится, — Уэйд снова шлепнул его по заднице, - А речь кэпа? Неее, не настолько.  
  
Юный супергерой тихо заскулил, он хотел бы послушать подробности миссии, но Уэйд отчасти был прав. Кэп иногда и так затягивал свои выступления, а на этот раз он оказался очень разговорчивым, снова и снова прогоняя все по кругу. Может быть, это потому, что сегодня с ними Логан, и он не доверял этому заросшему твердолобому громиле?  
  
Пальцы Уэйда ласкали шов костюма на его заднице, и Питер обнаружил, что сам прижимается к крепкому телу, наслаждаясь его теплом и знакомым запахом острой пищи, пороха и масла для чистки катан.  
  
Уэйд поцеловал Питера в щеку, и его голос стал намного серьезнее:  
  
— Знаешь, я не против того, чтобы облапать тебя здесь, Питер, но еще я знаю, что ты стеснительный, так что я думаю, уборная действительно хорошая идея, — он хихикнул, — Спорим, что у тебя сейчас пунцовые щеки!  
  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Питер, оглаживая чужое, мускулистое бедро. Наемник осыпал его шею поцелуями, издавая при этом какие-то гудящие звуки. Он даже приподнял край маски, чтобы поцеловать гладкую кожу.  
  
Питер всерьез рассматривал идею схватить приятеля за ручку и тихо удалиться, желательно прямиком в ту уборную, когда Уэйд ТАК ухмыляется. И эта его злобная усмешка наверное уже отпечаталась на его щеке. Он хочел повернуться к Уэйду, когда тот снова шлепнул его по заду (третий раз вообще-то) так сильно, что этот звук, скорее всего, услышал бы даже Галактус.  
  
— Уэйд!  
  
Роджерс прокашлялся, явно раздраженный тем, что его прервали.  
  
— Там все в порядке?  
  
— Да! — Питер внутренне содрогнулся. Он ответил слишком быстро, слишком много паники в голосе, — Д-Да, Кэп, все в порядке.  
  
Солдат вопросительно поднял бровь, но не стал уточнять подробности, а продолжил вещать. Юный супергерой вздохнул, а затем повернулся и снова уставился на своего приятеля.  
  
Он хихикал и фыркал, бормотал что-то типа «твое лицо, Пити, видел бы ты его!», но его веселье было прервано тремя лезвиями, опасно уткнувшимися ему в шею.  
  
— Захлопни варежку, Уилсон! — прорычал Логан. — Из-за тебя я не могу услышать ничего из того дерьма!  
  
— Простииите! У нас тут с Питером возник интимный момент!  
  
Логан снова зарычал, и лезвия оказались угрожающе близко. Уэйду ничего не оставалось, кроме как заткнуться. Ну или, по крайней мере, понизить голос.  
  
Питер фыркнул и бросил на него один из тех я-же-говорил-быть-тише взглядов.  
  
Ответом Уэйда был очередной шлепок, последовавший за ним визг Питера и рычание Логана.  
  


***

  
  
— Спи!  
  
— Но я не могу! У меня полно энергии, половина из которой — сексуальная, так что мы должны сделать трик-трак, Пити!  
  
— Кто это сказал?  
  
Уэйд поднял голову и посмотрел на Питера, всем своим видом показывая крайнюю степень разочарования.  
  
— Серьезно, Питер? Серьезно? Ты не знаешь самое главное правило в мире?  
  
Питер вздохнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь уснуть уже как-нибудь. Это не так-то просто с супер-быстро разговаривающим Уэйдом где-то около уха и его членом, упершимся в задницу. И это точно такая же поза, что и сегодня утром на встрече, только на этот раз в горизонтальном варианте. И ее намного труднее игнорировать.  
  
— Это правило, в котором четко сказано, что если у одного достаточно сексуальной энергии, от которой можно сгореть изнутри, то другой просто обязан ему помочь. Всегда. Это правило. Мы должны следовать ему, милый, иначе целый мир окажется в опасности!  
  
Уэйд засопел, зарываясь носом в волосы Питера и покусывая его за шею. Паркер возбудился, хотя это не помешало ему сочувственно обнять наемника за талию.  
  
— Давай! — застонал Уэйд, прижимаясь ближе. — Пожалуйста, Питер, давай побыстрее! Ты не можешь настолько устать! Я сделал половину твоей работы на миссии и... Эй! Не пихай своим локтем в мои бедные ребра!  
  
— Спи, — невозмутимо отозвался Питер, борясь с расползающейся улыбкой. Он слушал жалобы и уговоры Уэйда еще несколько минут, пока тот, наконец, не замолкнул.  
  
«Он уснул?» — подумал Питер, но его мозг почти отключился благодаря внезапной тишине.  
  
А потом знакомая, большая рука огладила его по заднице.  
  
— Привет, — смех Уэйда глубокий и хриплый, это музыка для ушей Питера, он мог бы слушать его весь день. А конкретно сейчас это было так приятно, что вдоль позвоночника пронеслись мурашки, когда рука заползла в его пижамные штаны.  
  
— …Уэйд.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Пити, я мечтал об этом с самого утра! — мягкий, нежный поцелуй в щеку и Питер снова уставился на обезображенное лицо над ним. Уэйд улыбнулся, но теперь это была робкая улыбка. Улыбка, которая появляется на его лице, когда он нерешителен и полон самокопания насчет своей внешности.  
  
Он спрашивает разрешение у Питера, чтобы продолжить, ждет его одобрения, даже если они уже делали это бессчетное количество раз. Уэйд никогда не настаивал, потому что все эти «позволь мне проскользнуть в твое тело», «ну пожалуйста, я так хочу тебя» — особенные, это важно, и Уэйд испытывает к нему глубокое уважение.  
  
Рука останавливается, и Питер улыбается ему, сгребает его в охапку и прижимает ближе к себе его сильное тело. Лицо Уэйда сияет от счастья.  
  
— Придурок, — говорит Питер, полностью разворачиваясь к нему. — Иди сюда и возьми меня.  
  
И Уэйд, радостно рассмеявшись, целует его и исполняет просьбу.


End file.
